Jedis, Elves, and Weddings
by Lady Geagua
Summary: ~*UPDATED*~ Hey this is sorta AU between LOTR and Star Wars. Its about Elendra who is betrothed to legolas but is sorta dating luke. Leia is in there too. *slight luke bashing*
1. Where is Leia?

A/N: Hey people this is my first fic so please excuse anything that is messed up! Anyway this story is basically a cross between Star Wars and LOTR. There are a few new characters and it is kinda AU but that is just because its Star Wars and LOTR places put together! Also I'm not up on my Star Wars facts but in this one Amidala and Anakin have something reflecting a real family with Luke and Leia! ENJOY ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas and LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. But  
  
"LEIA?!" screamed Amidala, running through the lake-side villa they called home. "ELENDRA?!" Elendra was Leia's personal guard and the two were also best friends. So naturally they were never apart. 'Of course, when I am trying to work she won't go away but when I want to surprise her, she is nowhere.'  
  
"HONEY, I'M HOME!"  
  
Amidala immediately bolted to the door. There stood her husband, Anakin Skywalker, and her teenage son Luke.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you guys are home!"  
  
"Me too!" replied the two in unison. Luke was more and more like his father each time Amidala saw him. Which wasn't often seeing as how Luke was Anakin's Paduan learner.  
  
"Where are my daughter and her guard? I have heard much of Elendra's skills with the double-edged light saber."  
  
"Umm.. Well you see that is the problem. I think they are in Middle Earth right now."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well they have been sneaking off there a lot lately. Supposedly last time she was home Elendra was informed that she was to marry Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. She is Princess of Lorien you know."  
  
"Yes but why would she take Leia with her to see her betrothed?"  
  
"Well I think she might have met some one too. I overheard them talking in Leia's room one night and they where talking about someone named Faramir. From what I have heard Leia has certainly taken to this boy."  
  
"Aww, our wittle leia has got a crush!" Luke cut in. But someone who he really didn't mean to hear that heard.  
  
"ME AND FARAMIR ARE OF NO CONCERN TO YOU!!!!" Leia yelled at the top of her lungs. "And for our information we were simply down at the lake swimming!"  
  
"Hey I missed you too sis."  
  
A/N: hey did you all like it?! Well review, and tell me if you really want to see what happens cuz I won't write more if no one really cares. Flames are ok I guess. I need some criticism. 


	2. Peas, Mashed Potatoes, and secrets on th...

A/N: Hey people this is my first fic so please excuse anything that is messed up! Anyway this story is basically a cross between Star Wars and LOTR. There are a few new characters and it is kinda AU but that is just because its Star Wars and LOTR places put together! Also I'm not up on my Star Wars facts but in this one Amidala and Anakin have something reflecting a real family with Luke and Leia! ENJOY ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas and LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. But Elendra is mine!!!! O yea the song Hot in Herre is Nelly's  
  
Later that night, at the dinner table the kids were sitting around talking after their parents left.  
  
"So who is this Faramir anyway?" questioned Luke. Despite the fact that Luke and Leia are twins he still treated Leia like his baby sister.  
  
"We are friends. Just friends."  
  
"Oh come on, how about that time I saw him kiss you by the docks in Loth Lorien?" Elendra said.  
  
"That was totally innocent. It was a friendly kiss."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
"Aww, wittle Leia got her first kiss!" Luke teased. Sometimes Leia wanted to slap him silly.  
  
"That wasn't the first time." Leia blushed remembering her times with Faramir.  
  
"THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!!!!" For a Jedi, Luke was really immature.  
  
"Hush! Before Mother and Father hear you!"  
  
"Oh it's too late for that. Your cover is sooo blown. But I have to hand it to ya, Elendra; the whole "I have to see my beloved fiancée" thing was good."  
  
"That wasn't a lie. Legolas and I are to be married." Luke's jaw dropped at this. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on Elendra. "I'm sorry, Luke."  
  
"Oh, it's ok." Luke said with hurt ebbing on his face. "I mean your immortal and death is inevitable for me. But why are the Jedi letting you do this?"  
  
"Since we were betrothed at my birth, they let me go on protecting Leia but I'm not a full Jedi. Just sort of halfway."  
  
"I see. Well Father and I are leaving early tomorrow, I had better retire." With that he left the table and sauntered off to his room.  
  
"That went well." Said Leia. Then in an announcer voice said "What are you going to do now, Princess Elendra?"  
  
"Well, I have all this food I didn't eat. I think I am going to fling it. AT YOU!!!!" She used her fork to fling her left-over peas at Leia and she retaliated with some mashed potatoes. Before long the dining room, table, and the two girls were covered in food.  
  
"C'mon, we better go clean up!" Leia said while wiping some peas off her shirt. "I'l have someone clean this mess up.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*************** That night the girls where sitting on their private terrace star gazing. They had separate rooms and bathrooms but the two suites where connected by this terrace.  
  
"So you DO like Faramir?"  
  
"Well yes. But I doubt Mother would let me see him. I mean we live in literally different galaxies."  
  
"Legolas.."  
  
"So you really like him?"  
  
"No, I like Luke I mean.. Someone else."  
  
*gasp* "I knew there was something going on between you two!"  
  
"Umm.. yes. But you must not tell a soul!"  
  
"I give you my word as a princess!"  
  
A/N: Since Amidala was queen once Leia is a princess. If that isn't right, too bad I'm the author. Anyway see the small blue button? It is your friend, give it a click! 


	3. Letters and dreams

A/N: Hey people this is my first fic so please excuse anything that is messed up! Anyway this story is basically a cross between Star Wars and LOTR. There are a few new characters and it is kinda AU but that is just because its Star Wars and LOTR places put together! Also I'm not up on my Star Wars facts but in this one Amidala and Anakin have something reflecting a real family with Luke and Leia! ENJOY ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas and LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. But Elendra is mine. The plot is mine, and two of my friend's!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Elendra? I have a letter here for you." It was the next day, Luke and Anakin had left, and the the girls where sitting out on the patio tanning. Their butler Jeeves had an envelope in his hand. "It looks to be from Mirkwood."  
  
"Give it here!" Elendra took the letter and opened it, dreading what was inside.  
  
My dearest Elendra,  
  
My desire to meet you grows. I know we were introduced when we were young but I want to get to know the one everyone calls The Jedi.  
  
I would be most pleased if you could come to Mirkwood and stay for a month or so. I wrote to your mother, Galadriel, and she suggested that you bring your friend Leia. She has been to Loth Lorien but Mirkwood is a sight to see also.  
  
Please come as soon as you can get a flight. I eagerly await your arrival.  
  
Forever yours, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood  
  
"Oh dear." Elendra sighed.  
  
"What?!" Leia and Amidala exclaimed together.  
  
"Legolas requests my company. He says you should come too, Leia."  
  
"Mom can I go? Elendra needs me for emotional support!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't want you off with that Faramir!"  
  
"Mom, Middle earth is a huge place. Faramir lives in Gondor and we are going to Mirkwood! They are two different places! And besides we are just friends."  
  
"Fine, I guess. When do you want to leave."  
  
"Asap!" Exclaimed Leia, a little too exitedly.  
  
"Dear, Isn't that for Elendra to decided?"  
  
"Well the letter says soon so I guess in a fortnight. That's should give us enough time to pack."  
  
"Alright then. I will go make some arrangements."  
  
******************** That night, the girls decided to sleep out on the terrace, something they did all the time. Because they would be away for a while they figured they had better do it tonight.  
  
"So are you guys like getting married or something?"  
  
"No, of course not. Even if we did I wouldn't live there. All he people I love aside from my mother and father live here. I would return here." "Yea, don't forget Lukie!!"  
  
"I think that would be impossible."  
  
"So how long have you two.. you know.. been an item so to speak?"  
  
"A while"  
  
"Whats a while? Like a year, a month?"  
  
"A while and that's all I'm gonna say."  
  
"You are soooo strange."  
  
*********************************Elendra's Dream*************************  
  
"Come with me, come with me and be with your people." There was an elf floating in front of her. Not just any elf though, the most handsomest elf she'd ever seen. This can't be what he looks like. He is probably horrendously ugly, knowing my luck.  
  
"No, why can't you see. I need you!" Luke was there too. But he was like kneeling in mud and was NOT shining. I started to go to Legolas to push him away. Suddenly I was kissing him. Strangly, it felt right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day on the ship, Elendra was almost completely silent. Lost in thought. What could the dream have meant? I love Luke. Or do I.  
  
"Did you become a mute overnight?" Leia said breaking the silence. " You haven't said one word all morning!"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Sometimes you are too secretive."  
  
"I guess its better than being Miss Mouth!" exclaimed Elendra, shoving Leia playfully.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Oh come on! I hardly touched you!"  
  
"No, we are here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They got their things and walked to the exit. When they got off all Elendra could do was stare. There was the elf from her dreams, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
A/N: Hey Kelsey, I put it up! Are you happy? Lol. Anway thanks to my reviewers! Tap Dancing Widow: sry about Luke but I don't like him much. But don't worry, he won't be killed or anything:) 


	4. Mirkwood Arrival

A/N: Hey people this is my first fic so please excuse anything that is messed up! Anyway this story is basically a cross between Star Wars and LOTR. There are a few new characters and it is kinda AU but that is just because its Star Wars and LOTR places put together! Also I'm not up on my Star Wars facts but in this one Amidala and Anakin have something reflecting a real family with Luke and Leia! ENJOY ALL!  
  
Hey thanx to all of my reviewers! Somonon:hey wellitywellitywellity Tap Dancing Widow: Don't worry, this is actually an rpg that me and my friends play and in it I am Luke so he will not die. Leia_elise: Leia might though teehee! Jk Dragonlet: Legolas is good, legolas is great! Isabella: I'm writing! Sierra McLeod:hey! Risty: OOO I am like a minion to you! you and silver rock with an exclaimation point! Crimsonfirebolt: ok ou didn't review or anything but I just feel like putting you in here so you feel special so you can write more Insanity! ok that sounds weird but ok!  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas and LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. But Elendra is mine. The plot is mine, and two of my friend's!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward!" Legolas said as he pulled away, sensing Elendra's discomfort. "I just am happy to meet you."  
  
"We have met before, but you have not met Leia." Pointing to her companion, who had a look of disbelief on her face. "Leia, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas, Princess Leia of Naboo." Legolas kissed her outstretched hand before Leia pulled Elendra aside.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was so gorgeous?"  
  
"He has grown since the last time we met. And besides, you shouldn't say that if you really want people to believe that you are in love with Faramir."  
  
Oh, come on. He isn't even here."  
  
"Really?" Elendra pointed to the men coming down the path to the docks. It was Faramir and his entourage.  
  
"FAIRY!!!!" Leia squealed as she ran to her beloved.  
  
"I have missed you much, almost too much." He crooned to the girl hugging the bejesus out of him.  
  
"Faramir, how good it is to see you again! How goes the eastern front?" Legolas said, walking over to greet his old friend with a big hug.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary! But I do hope they can survive without their prince for a month.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Leia.  
  
"I will be staying in Mirkwood for a month, as I believe you are too." He kissed Leia on the cheek.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"YAY!!!" Leia yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Wouldn't Amidala be thrilled?" Elendra whispered into Leia's ear with an impish grin.  
  
"Come, dinner is in an hour. Ladies, Alawin shall show you two your suites."  
  
"My Prince, we only need one suite. We are used to sleeping in the same room. Please may we share one?"  
  
"But I. yes, if it is your wish, M'lady. Alawin, let them share Elendra's suite, it is the larger of the two."  
  
With that they walked through the Mirkwood palace to the guest wing. At the end of the hall there was an ornately designed set of French doors.  
  
"This is where you will be staying. Your things will be brought up in a moment." Alawin said just above a whisper. With that she scurried away back down the hall.  
  
"So lets go check it out!" squealed Leia. She had a strange love for new rooms and houses. Whenever someone new built a house on the lake she would drag Elendra over to see it. "I wonder if they have a Jacuzzi here?!"  
  
"Probably not. I mean elves aren't as high tech as you guys are (A/N:do you know what the citizens of Naboo are? Are they Nabooians or Naboos or what?)  
  
Elendra just looked around. It was first of all huge. About the size of both the girls suites at home. In the main room there was a large fireplace with a log crackling merrily on the hearth. In front of the fire there were two chairs that looked perfect for curling up in with a book. There was also a large dining table with chairs set around it. There was a basket of fruit on the table. On the walls there were man paintings of noble elves and men. In the bedroom there were two huge fluffy down beds. One had an emerald green coverlet and the other a maroon one.  
  
"Whoa, this is so. beautiful."  
  
"Yea its beautiful but wheres the T.V.?"  
  
"Oh well we don't use televisions. We are partial to books and archery for entertainment." Elendra replied calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Leia screamed. "How can you guys not have t.v.?!"  
  
"Like I said, we have books."  
  
Now this was a big deal to Leia. To put it lightly, one of her sayings is "Why take two months to read the book when the movie is only two hours?" I mean she was very smart but she was much better at math.  
  
"Well, take this as an opportunity, Leia, to improve your language skills. Maybe I will even teach you some elvish. Then again how would Faramir and I make fun of you behind your back? Oh, I just don't know."  
  
"You can shut it."  
  
"Ok, Leia, sarcasm!"  
  
"Oh, well then in that case." She ran over to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow. Of course she threw it at Elendra and she threw it back. Soon enough they were collapsed on the torn apart beds, exauhsted from pillow battles.  
  
"Elendra?"  
  
"Yea, Laylay?"  
  
"When you marry Legolas, will you still be my best friend."  
  
"Heck no, I'll have rich friends then!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Just kidding! Man you can take this as an opportunity to learn sarcasm too. Or course I will be your best friend, I always will be. And you will be mine right?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: Sry Kelsey but you know I had too. I mean you completely bashed out Rhiannon. And besides, you are better at math. O yea ppl, foreboding is the word *HINT HINT* well maybe because I have no idea where this is going. ok byebyeski! 


	5. Dinner Time

A/N: YAY!!! FANIFC IS BACK TO NORMAL! Sry for the caps but ya know, I just got really into writing and wrote this chapter! I haven't updated in a while so don't worry, I didn't die. I just got sucked into school. I am going to make updating a regular thing from now on so yay! Ok, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine they belong to you, so Lucas and Tolkien, you no sue!  
  
************************************************************************ *knock**knock*  
  
"Come in!" the two girls chimed in unison. The door opened and there stood Legolas. He had something green and white draped over his arm.  
  
"Dinner is in two hours. I had these dresses made especially for you ladies." He handed them each a sparkly flowing evening gown. Elendra's was emerald green (her favorite color) with long, flared sleeves and flared bottom. The neckline was encrusted with emeralds. Leia's was strapless with the same bottom as Elendra's. Its pure white color was set off with diamonds in a curling smoke-like pattern all over.  
  
"Oh wow." Elendra said in complete surprise.  
  
"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!!" Leia squealed as she gave Legolas a bone- crushing hug.  
  
"Don't I get a hug from you, my dear?" Legolas said as he looked at Elendra expectantly.  
  
"Ye Yes, of course." she stammered. She gave him a hug with about half the passion as the one Leia had given him. She was still stunned from the dress. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen since the day 700 years ago when she helped her mother clean her closet. "Thank you very much. It is very beautiful."  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." he said with a wink. "Well, I had better leave you two to get ready. Faramir and I will meet you ladies in the front hall, ok?"  
  
"Ok, tenna' san'!" Elendra called after him as he walked through the door.  
  
"What did you say to him as he left? Goodbye my sweet lover?" Leia questioned excitedly.  
  
"No, I simply said until then. It's a goodbye."  
  
"Uh huh. O dear, we have to get ready if they want us there in two hours!"  
  
"Now it would be about an hour and a half."  
  
"Well then lets go!"  
  
The next hour and a half where filled with primping and styling. Elendra had done Leia's hair in all-around braids with butterfly clips on the end of each one. Elendra had two thin braids framing her face. They had on the dresses Legolas had given them.  
  
"Shall we go down, dinner is in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to show Faramir my dress!" exclaimed the excited young girl.  
  
"I'm sure he will love it and you are the one wearing it so it is all the better."  
  
"Yep, well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
With that they set off. The palace is a very big place and it is easy to get lost. Luckily Legolas and Faramir were coming down the guest wing hall. Elendra looked at her future husband. 'He isn't so bad; I could learn to love him. I mean, he is quite handsome. I just hope is as kind and caring as seems to be. That is Luke's only fault, he is so. so childish sometimes.'  
  
"Middle Earth to Elendra? You there?" Leia joked as she poked Elendra in the arm.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I got lost in thought. Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, they will be most displeased if we are late." Legolas said taking Elendra's arm and leading her down the hall. Leia and Faramir followed close behind. They walked down the long, winding halls. 'This place is so beautiful, I wouldn't mind living here. Maybe I could have Leia come and live with me here for a while.'  
  
Soon they stopped in front of two great doors. They were at least 10 feet tall and had elegant carvings on them. Above the doorway there was an elvish phrase: 'Elen sila lumenn omentilmo' which means A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting.  
  
"This is the great banquet and meeting hall. Most of our formal engagements are held here, the only ones that aren't are special events." Legolas informed the rest of the group with a very princely tone.  
  
"What do those words mean?" Leia asked to the amusement of the rest. They all spoke elvish except her.  
  
"They mean a star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. It is appropriate because, like I said, most of our state functions are held here."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
  
The group continued past the doors and into the hall. The hall itself was something else. The pillars at the edges of the rooms were carved into likenesses of past rulers of Mirkwood. They were so finely crafted it seemed they could jump down and join them at any moment. On the walls were paintings of various places throughout the Woodland realm. The table, while laden with enticing elvish food, had ornate center pieces scattered between the dishes.  
  
They took their seats, Legolas at the far head of the table and Elendra to his right. Faramir sat on hid left and Leia next to him.  
  
Legolas stood and cleared his throat loudly. "Welcome, ladies and lords of Mirkwood. I called you here to introduce my fiancé, Elendra." He motioned to her to stand beside him. "Also, to announce our wedding, which is at the end of the month." Legolas turned and smiled at Elendra, while she stared at him with shock and surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
OOO cliffie! Sorry that this chapter had very little plot until the end. Review, since you have read this far. And a big hug and a Chai to all of my reviewers! ^_^ 


End file.
